Too Fast
by Moony's puppy
Summary: Rose, Hermione and Ginny discuss boys. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N** This was written pretty quickly, so there may be some errors. I was also stuck talking on the phone with my boyfriend during part of it. It was just an idea that popped into my head and after I wrote it I decided it wasn't too terrible so I figured I might as well post it. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except the idea. I _do _own Remus Lupin. He's not in this, I just wanted to make sure you all knew that!

Rose Weasley stopped in her tracks on the way to her bedroom, pressing her ear against the door to her parents' room. It was her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's anniversary, and they were going out for a romantic dinner at some fancy schmancy restaurant. Ginny had come to her best friend's house to get ready. Rose's grandmother Molly had dropped by to help fix her hair and makeup. Rose, who thought makeup was the root of all evil, had decided to stay in her own room to avoid the process, when she heard a snippet of conversation that made her linger outside the door.

"Dean Thomas? Please, Hermione! That wasn't serious, that was just a bit of fun."

There was a brief silence before Molly said, "How much fun, exactly?"

A few giggles caused Rose to raise her eyebrows, knowing exactly what the lack of answer must mean. _Aunt Ginny slept with someone before Uncle Harry?_

"And what about you, Hermione? Did you and Viktor Krum ever…?" Ginny trailed off, as it was unnecessary to finish the sentence. Rose pressed her ear harder against the door, wanting to hear her mother's answer. She did not, however, realize that the door was not closed all the way until it fell open, causing her to stumble.

Rose looked at the three women who were now staring at her from inside the room, feeling her face and neck heat up. "Sorry. I…tripped."

Her aunt smiled and beckoned her into the room. Still blushing, Rose closed the door and went to sit on the bed next to her mother. "Who's Viktor Krum?"

Expecting to have her answer ignored, she was surprised when her mother smiled with a light blush on her own face. "He was a boy I dated for a bit when I was fourteen."

"Please!" Ginny exclaimed, looking at Rose through the mirror. "He wasn't just any boy. He was seventeen and an international Quidditch player!"

Rose turned to her mother, both shocked and impressed. "No way!"

Hermione smiled wider at her daughter's reaction. "It was only for a couple of weeks. Your father hated it."

Molly left the room to check on the dinner she was making for her son and daughter-in-law while Ginny and Hermione (but mostly Ginny) continued to talk about Krum. Rose listened eagerly, wanting to hear all about her mother's love life before Ron. After a bit, she remembered what she had heard outside the door and looked at Hermione again. "Did you sleep with him?"

The conversation ended abruptly, both heads whipping around to look at the thirteen year old, who shrugged. "I'm just curious."

Hermione looked at her friend before looking back at Rose. "No, I didn't."

"Honest?"

"Honest. The only man I've ever been with in that way is your father."

"What about you, Aunt Ginny? Have you slept with anyone besides Uncle Harry and whoever Dean Thomas is?"

Ginny glanced at her in the mirror again. "How did you-?"

"I heard it from outside the door. So was there anyone else?"

Her aunt shook her head, looking amused. "No. No one else."

Hermione, on the contrary, looked more worried than amused. "I really don't think we should be discussing this, Rose. You're too young."

Rose rolled her eyes in typical teenage fashion. "I'm not going to go out and start doing it. Besides, boys are stupid."

Ginny laughed and turned around to face Hermione and Rose. "What about you, Rose? Do you have a boy?" The young girl swiftly picked up a tube of lip gloss and appeared to be very interested in the brand name. Ginny laughed again. "I think that means 'yes'."

Rose dropped the lip gloss onto the bed and looked at her aunt, not quite meeting her eyes. "I can't just be innocently looking at lip gloss?"

"Who is he?" Ginny asked.

"There is no 'he'!" Rose insisted, lying back on the bed and putting a pillow over her face to hide the telling blush creeping across her cheeks.

Hermione laid down next to her. "Rose, it's okay. You can tell us." After receiving no response, she said, "We won't tell your father."

The pillow lifted just enough for Hermione to see one eye, then finally lifted off completely. "Okay, first off, I don't _have _a boy. I just _like _a boy."

"Does he like you?"

Rose looked at her mother and thought for few moments before saying, "I think he does."

"So?" Ginny asked impatiently. "Who is he?"

The pillow covered the teen's face once more as she mumbled something into the fabric.

"Oh, _that _guy," her aunt commented sarcastically.

"Scorpius Malfoy, okay?"

The two women exchanged surprised glances while Rose remained hidden. After several long moments, her mother broke the silence. "So, you think he likes you?"

Rose lowered the pillow slowly and looked over at her. "You're not angry?"

Hermione smiled at her only daughter. "Of course not. You're a good judge of character, so if you like him, he must be alright. Besides, if he ever hurt you, I know you'd get him back. You get that from your Aunt Ginny." Both Ginny and Rose smiled proudly following this statement.

"Thanks, Mum," Rose said before hopping up and heading toward the door. "I'm going to find Dad." She quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks once again before Hermione said, "That girl is growing up way too fast."

Review(s)? I will give you anything imaginary thing that you want (except for Remus Lupin).


End file.
